Third Discussion of Events/Transcript
Chainer: Ghost? What happened to you? Who’s the kid? Where’s Ace? Ghost: The kid is Private Dunn of the U.S. Marines. Command sent him in when we went silent. Ace has gone missing. I think he’s been kidnapped by our mysterious friend, Agent Smith. Boss: Why do you say that? Ghost: Because of this. Ghost places the note found in Russia on the table. '' Sweetwater: Oh crap! That’s not good! That’s really, really bad! What does it even say? Chipmunk: Why are you freaking out if you don’t even know what it says? For all you know, it could be some love letter to a dancer in the Russian Ballet. Sweetwater: I don’t know why! I just am! Dunn: What’s wrong? Who’s Agent Smith? ''Boss and Ghost exchange glances Boss: When’s the last time you’ve had a break, kid? Dunn: It’s certainly been a while. I haven’t gotten much sleep this past week. Boss: Go get some rest. You’re going to need it. Dunn: Thank you, sir. After Dunn leaves Chipmunk: What the heck was that about, Boss? Boss: As far as we know, Command is compromised. Who’s to say he’s not a saboteur planted by the traitors? Chipmunk: Good point. Now, about this note, Russian lettering looks like a bunch of gibberish to me. Boss: Can you read it, Ghost? Ghost: Well, my Russian’s a bit rusty, but here we go. (Insert Translation of the Paper) Sweetwater: Oh man, oh man, oh man, oh man! This is bad! Ace has been kidnapped! What are going to do?! Boss: Sweetwater, please calm down. This is no time to panic. If we want to get Ace back, we just need to stay calm. Ghost: Boss is right. If we panic, then we get sloppy. If we get sloppy, then we get dead. Boss: Couldn’t have said it better myself. Now at least we know that it was this Agent Smith we’ve been hearing about that took Ace. Now we just need to track him down. Thanks to Antonov, we know that Smith has been working with the company WHITE, a rival of AWS. Now, we also know that there are only two corporate HQs for WHITE. Am I right, Ghost? Ghost: Yes. There’s one in Saudi Arabia and another one in Texas. Chainer: I take it I’m headed to Texas with Sweetwater and Chipmunk? Boss: Yes, that’s it exactly. Meanwhile Ghost and I will make our way to Saudi Arabia with the new guy Dunn and see what we can find there. Are there any questions? Chipmunk: So, what about Command? Ghost: The heck with Command, I say. They led me and Ace right into a trap. As far as I’m concerned, they can go- Boss: Yes, well, we’d better get going. Ace’s life depends on it. Ghost: Right. Let’s do this. Chipmunk: Watch out, Smithy. We’re on to you now. Sweetwater: That reminds me. Did I ever tell you about the time my friend Keith- Chainer: Can I set him on fire now? I promise I won’t make a mess… Sweetwater: Oh crap, I take it back! I take it back! Category:Transcripts